The Night of the Murderous Spring - Tag
by mithras90
Summary: This is an AU Story of what 'might have happened' after Jim and Artie were at the Sanatorium run by Dr Loveless if one of the staff DIDN'T drink the wine that he provided with dinner and what happened afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**This is very much an AU Tag to the episode 'The Night of the Murderous Spring'. It occurred to me re-watching this episode that someone might **_**not**_** have drunk the wine, and what might have happened to them after the episode as Jim and Artie would have had to get rid of the ducks carrying the capsules.**

**I have re-edited and re-written parts of this fanfic to improve it slightly so I hope that it sits better now.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Night of the Murderous Spring - Tag

She would remember that day and the days after for as long as she lived. Dr Loveless had seemed to be a perfect employer, he'd kept a small staff at the Sanatorium for his own patients. She had to admit that although he was eccentric, his plastic surgery was far in advance of its time. She'd often asked the Head Nurse why he didn't go into general practice, 'Just think of all the burn victims he could help,' she'd said. The Head Nurse had shaken his head, "He doesn't want that," he'd said, "he just wants to treat _his_ patients. That's why we work for him." Privately she'd wondered if the Sanatorium was the best place for her, but the money was good and the times she'd assisted in the Operating Theatre with Dr Loveless he'd been a conscientious man, putting her at her ease, explaining the procedure and aftercare and she'd trusted him.

Two weeks before the incident, when the staff were performing the annual spring clean, Dr Loveless, Antoinette and a huge lady who called herself Kitten Twitty had arrived at the Sanatorium. All the patients still remaining had been moved to other facilities and it was just the three of them and the twenty staff remaining. Then about fifteen other men arrived, mostly gunslingers who'd taken up residence in the building. She hadn't really minded, the staff had been told to keep themselves to their own quarters. He'd also told them that he was expecting two other visitors, a 'Mr West' and a 'Mr Gordon' and they were very dangerous and the staff shouldn't talk to them. The little doctor had even provided wine with dinner and calmly informed them that it was his treat.

She'd refused the wine, she didn't like it, and in the end it saved her life. She would recall how the staff suddenly changed into demonic beasts. How the Head Nurse had suddenly turned on her and backhanded her across the face. She'd fallen backwards, terrified and then someone else had distracted him and he'd turned away. She caught sight of a wardrobe in the corner of the room and while his attention was elsewhere she scrambled across to it and clambered inside. She seemed to be just in time as a murderous shriek echoed throughout the room. Drawing her knees up to her chest she pressed her knuckles into her mouth, and tears ran silently down her cheeks as all around her everyone seemed to go mad.

Eventually, everything went quiet. Lifting her head she heard a door open and a stifled scream then it was quiet again. Slowly, she pushed open the door and climbed out. She would have screamed if she'd been able. Quietly she stepped over bodies and opening a window slipped outside. She was slipping down to the lake when she heard the voice of Dr Loveless. Terror gripped her, she spotted the trees lining the path and quietly crept into the left hand copse.

Exhausted beyond belief she sat down with her back against one of the silver birches and laid her head on her knees. Closing her eyes she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

It was the headache that woke her, muzzily she lifted her head and looked around, the only sounds were birdsong and the soft movement of animals in the undergrowth. A thought occurred to her, if she slipped back to the doctor's laboratory then she could bathe her face and maybe get a drink.

She opened the back door and came face to face with two men. The two men Dr Loveless had warned all the staff about. They were talking quietly to one another. She took a step back but she must have made some noise because suddenly the younger of the two looked up, "Who are you?" he barked.

She sidled sideways, her eyes huge in her pale face. The man nudged his companion, "The girl, can you see her too, Artie?"

The other looked up and a slow smile crept across the handsome features, "Well hello there! Who're you?"

Continuing to back her away, she swallowed hard, terror threatening to overwhelm her. The younger of the two men took a step forward but the older man's hand on his arm stopped him, "No, Jim. She's terrified."

Somehow she'd backed into the corner of the room, as far away as she could get. Her legs felt like rubber and almost gratefully she slid down the wall, drawing her knees up to her chest and burying her face in the folds of her skirt. Both men regarded her thoughtfully, concerned expressions on their faces.

"Sweetheart," the older man said softly, "are you all right?"

She lifted her head again and both men were shocked by the paleness of her face and the livid bruise on her temple.

"My name's Artemus," Artie said gently, "this is my partner, Jim. What's your name?"

She opened her mouth but no sound emerged. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and she buried her face in her knees again.

"Sweetheart don't cry," Artemus said kindly, "come on. You must be hungry and thirsty. Come on."

A wan smile touched her lips and she shook her head, the movement causing a spasm of pain to cross her face.

Slowly, as if coaxing a wounded animal from its lair, Artemus persuaded her to take his hand. As she stood up her legs gave way and she collapsed in a dead faint, he barely had time to catch her.

She regained consciousness to find herself being held in someone's arms. She struggled to free herself and heard a warm voice say, "Easy, Sweetheart, easy. You're perfectly safe."

Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself staring up into a pair of dark brown eyes. A smile curved the strong mouth, "Back with us? You had us worried there for a minute or two."

She managed a weak smile and then he was helping her to sit up.

The man he'd called Jim smiled at her and she managed a shaky smile in return., "That head wound looks nasty," he said conversationally, "how did you get it?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but again no sound emerged. Almost instantly, the man who'd called himself Artemus had an arm around her shoulders and his voice was contrite, "All right, Sweetheart, don't fret. Would you like a drink?"

She nodded slowly and Jim handed her the glass of water. She took two large gulps and then Artemus was covering her hand with his own, "Slowly, Sweetheart," he admonished. Managing a weak smile she nodded and took two or three careful sips.

"What about those ducks?" the younger man asked.

"Well we've thrown the capsules tied to their legs into the incinerator, I think we can let our feathered friends go now."

"What about 'Sweetheart' here?" Jim asked.

"Sweetheart?" Artie raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's better than 'Hey, You,'" Jim replied, he looked down at the dark-haired woman, "come with us," he said kindly, "we'll get a doctor to look at your head."

She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Jim's face. Slowly she stood up and Artemus smiled, "That's my Sweetheart."

A cool wind was blowing when they exited the Sanatorium. Artie slipped away, returning ten minutes later leading his own mount followed by Jim's familiar black stallion. Jim turned to the young woman, "Can you mount?" he asked gently. "If I give you a boost?"

She nodded, and he saw the muscles in her throat work, he led the animal across and patted its neck. Jim smiled, "I'm going to boost you into the saddle, I want you to take the reins and mane in your left hand and the saddle horn in your right. Bend your left knee and I'll lift you into the saddle. All right?"

She turned and nodded, her face paling further if that was possible. He smiled and then said, "Ready."

She took the reins and the pommel and then turning her head to face him managed a quick nod. The transition was easier than she'd thought. Somehow she was in the saddle and looking down at his smiling face, "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Surprising herself she nodded and then he said, "Take your left foot out of the stirrup and I'll mount behind you."

She nodded quickly, grasping hold of the pommel and feeling the stallion shift beneath her. She pulled herself forward as far as she could and then his strong, lean form was snuggled behind her and she was acutely aware of his warm hands taking the reins from unresisting fingers. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked gently, his breath warm against her ear.

She shook her head and immediately wished she hadn't as it started to throb again. A warm hand touched her arm and gently squeezed. The ride to the train seemed neverending, the movement of the horse and her throbbing head adding to her nausea. She wondered if she was going to be sick or faint again, her head falling forward. A sharp pain in her arm made her gasp and Jim's voice was hard in her ear, "Don't you dare faint on me!"

Somehow she managed to lift her head and stare dazedly at the locomotive ahead of them. He shook her again, more gently this time and then he was dismounting, he touched her leg, "Can you get yourself down?"

She nodded and despite the dress, managed to lift her right leg forwards over the pommel and then slide off the saddle. He steadied her as she landed and then said, "Welcome to the special train. My partner has gone for the doctor, come inside and sit down."

She managed a faint smile as he led her into what was obviously his pride and joy. He sat next to her and said, "This is overwhelming isn't it?"

She managed a small nod, just as there was a knocking on the door and Artemus entered, followed by a middle-aged man dressed in a dark suit carrying a medical bag. Doffing his hat he smiled at the couple, "James-my-boy," he smiled, "I brought the doctor to take a look at Sweetheart."

The doctor was gentle and efficient, dressing the cut on her temple and after ascertaining that she was unable to speak turned to the two men hovering close by, "Has she lost consciousness at all since the injury?"

"Once," Artemus replied, "for about 15 minutes."

"Hmmm," the doctor carefully looked in each of her eyes and then spoke to her directly, "No pain other than your head? No weakness in your arms or legs?"

She shook her head 'No' to both questions.

He smiled and then said, "I'll leave some pain powders for your head as I should imagine it's hurting a bit," he squeezed her hand when she smiled ruefully. "Then I'd prescribe a light supper and then bed. You'll be good as new in the morning."

Jim escorted the doctor to his carriage while Artie stayed with the young woman. "Why can't Sweetheart speak?" he asked.

The doctor looked down at him, "You call her 'Sweetheart'. May one ask why?"

Jim shrugged, "It seemed to fit."

The doctor smiled, "Sweetheart, eh? Well, Mr West, did you notice the bite marks on her knuckles? She saw or heard something but was too frightened to scream. I would surmise that she pressed her hands into her mouth to stop herself from crying out. She'll speak again when she feels safe."

Jim returned to the varnish car his handsome face deep in thought. He sat next to the woman and said gently, "Sweetheart, if I ask you some questions will you answer them? You only have to nod or shake your head."

Swallowing she nodded and Jim gently took her hand, feeling the small fingers tighten round his own. He smiled and said, "Were you one of the members of staff in the sanatorium?"

She nodded quickly and the smile broadened, "And you didn't have any of the wine?"

This time she shook her head and he smiled, "Good."

Despite her best efforts, sudden tears began trickling down her face. Jim gently drew her towards him and handed her a fresh handkerchief, "Don't cry," he said kindly, "you'll make your headache worse."

She sniffed and made a valiant effort to stop the tears trickling down her face. He rubbed her arm, "It'll be all right. You just need a good night's rest. We'll look after you."

Her head came up and she gave him a furious glare. To her surprise he laughed, "Good girl! So you're not some milk and water lass! Sweetheart, I promise everything will be all right."

She managed a weak nod and was pleasantly surprised when he drew her towards him and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

He was still talking to her, reassuring her, when Artemus brought supper through from the galley. "Omelette," he explained when she looked up, "thought it would suit."

She ate sparingly, despite the kindnesses of the two men sitting at the table opposite her, it took all her energy to eat. Her whole body ached and all she wanted to do was to sleep.

The older one, what was his name? Oh yes, Artemus, must have noticed because eventually a soft smile lit his face and he said, "Let me show you to your cabin, Sweetheart, you look all in."

Grateful beyond belief, she followed Artemus down the corridor, and smiled when he opened the door for her with a grand gesture, "I've left you a pair of pyjamas on the bed." He said, "get some rest."

She slipped into the pyjamas wondering whose they were and then pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed. She was asleep within moments.

It was the cry of pain that roused her. Getting up she opened the door, light from another cabin poured into the corridor. She could hear a voice speaking softly, "Jim? Jim, it's all right. You're safe."

Then she heard the moans, the long keening cries of a wounded animal and decided to get up. As she reached the door and looked in, she saw Artemus kneeling next to his friend, Jim was sitting in a corner of the cabin, shivering like a man afflicited with palsy.

Artemus stood up and ran a hand across his face, as he turned he saw her and relaxed, he ran a hand across his face whether from exhaustion or relief she couldn't tell, "He thinks I'm a ghost," he explained, "I suspect it's the after effects of Loveless's concoction. I need to go and see if I can make an antidote."

She nodded to let him know that she'd understood and then she was kneeling down beside Jim. Gently she touched his arm and something cleared in his face, "Sweetheart!" He said, relief colouring his voice, "you found me."

She took his right hand, running her thumb over the back of it and he closed his eyes., his whole body relaxing as he did so. Scooching herself up beside him, she slid her left arm around his shoulders and again took his right hand. Jim sighed and laid his head on her shoulder, "I'm so tired," he murmured, "I keep seeing Artie. But I killed him in that barn, I know I did. I didn't mean to, but I killed him-" he broke off and she saw the shine of tears on his cheeks. "Sweetheart, I'm so – so tired-" his head fell on her shoulder and he closed his eyes.

He was fast asleep when Artemus returned an hour later. He pushed up Jim's sleeve and administered the injection.

Smiling at the woman he said, "There's a hefty dose of sedative in that antidote, Sweetheart. He should sleep for the remainder of the night. Thank you." Artemus knelt and lifted the younger man into his arms.

"Emily," she spoke suddenly.

"What!" he turned around so quickly that he was in danger of knocking Jim's head against the door frame.

"Emily. My – my name."

Artemus laid the younger man down on the bed and turned to face, "Well, Emily, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'll stay here with Jim. You go back to bed."

She nodded and half-smiling at him, shuffled out of the cabin.

Crawling back into bed she briefly wondered about West and then snuggling down into the bed sank back into sleep.

She woke slowly, blinking up at the ceiling she realised that the train had stopped and that it was morning. Slowly she got up, her uniform looked even less attractive this morning than it had the previous night and she was just debating whether to put it on when she heard a soft tap at the door. A head poked its way around and she saw a familiar smiling face, "Oh good, you're awake. I brought you a dressing gown."

She nodded quietly and took it from him, "Th-thank you," she murmured.

"My pleasure, Emily."

She smiled at him and he grinned back and then she was alone. She pulled the dressing gown on and then looked around the car, despite the touches of elegance she could tell that it belonged to a man. Which one? She wondered, and then decided that it was probably the dark-haired one. He was waiting for her in the varnish car, "Good morning again," he smiled, "tea or coffee?"

"T-tea," she managed.

"Tea it is then," he smiled and handed her the cup, "help yourself to milk or lemon."

She poured milk into the tea and then sat stirring her cup, Artemus gently said, "Are you all right, Emily?"

She looked up and Artemus saw the shine of tears in her eyes, "Emily, what's the matter?"

Emily shook her head, suddenly unable to find the words. Artemus sat down beside her and gave her a quick cuddle, "I'm s-sorry," she stuttered.

"Don't be," Artemus replied. "Really, you've been through an experience that would break most people."

She looked up and managed a wan smile, "Th-thank you."

Artemus hugged her even tighter if possible and then said, "I suppose we have to decide what to do with you, where you want to go."

She shook her head, "I-I don't know. I don't know what to do next." Turning her face away she realised she was crying again. There was a soft curse from behind her and she was gathered up in someone's arms and her face was buried in his shoulder as she sobbed as if her heart was breaking. Eventually, the sobs turned to sniffles and she lifted her head from his shoulder, "I've made your dressing gown wet," she blurted out.

"That's all right, Sweetheart," Artie's arms closed protectively around her, "I've got you."

Eventually he set her down on the settee and said, "Drink your tea, it's getting cold. Now will you be all right if I go and make breakfast?"

Emily nodded and he hugged her one last time before getting up and going into the galley. She had poured herself another cup of tea when a yawning, dark haired man walked into the room. "Good morning," he smiled, "is that tea?"

She nodded, suddenly feeling like a schoolgirl, "Great, Sweetheart," he said, picking up a cup and pouring himself one. She noticed that he added a slice of lemon before sitting down in the chair opposite. "How are you feeling this morning, Sweetheart?"

"Emily," she replied suddenly, "my-my name."

"How are you feeling this morning, Emily?" Jim repeated.

"Tired," she admitted. "A-a bit silly really."

Jim smiled again, "There's no need. You encountered a man named Dr Miguelito Loveless whose only concern is for himself. He obviously wanted to leave no clues or witnesses to his crime. You were exceedingly lucky."

"I still feel silly," she responded.

"There's no need," Jim smiled. "Do you know where you want to go, what you want to do?"

Emily managed a wan smile, "Not sure really. I can hardly use Dr Loveless as a reference.

"No, but I wouldn't worry about that too much." Jim smiled again, "we have friends-"

"In low places?" Emily raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Count on it, we have friends," he replied.

She smiled and then said, "I suppose I ought to give you an address where you can contact my folks."

"Our next stop is St Louis," Jim replied, "know anyone there?"

"Not really," Emily managed a half smile, "most of my family are back East. I came out here to go to nursing school."

"Oh well, we have some friends in St Louis," Jim replied, "and if you still want a job as a nurse we can certainly give you a reference for any hospital there."

She blinked, surprised into speechlessness, "You can do that? Even knowing who I worked for?"

"But you weren't part of his scheme," Jim replied, "so yes, if you still want to work as a nurse, we can help."

Emily smiled and nodded, "Then you have my undying gratitude, Mr West. Thank you."

At that moment the door to the galley opened and Artemus stepped into the carriage carrying two plates, "Breakfast!" he announced, setting the repast in front of her.

She looked down at her plate and then up at Artemus, "Looks lovely," she smiled, "I can't thank you enough for your help."

"Our pleasure, Emily," Jim said, as Artemus reappeared to set his and Jim's plates down on the table, "now, eat!"

After breakfast, Emily excused herself and retired to her cabin. Changing back into her dress, she left off her apron and cap, and folded the pyjamas. Returning to the lounge she seated herself on the settee and watched the landscape rumble by. She was still watching when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you're all right, Emily?"

She looked up to see Jim looking down at her, "I'm fine, Mr West, really I am. I just have a lot to think about."

He sat down next to her, "Will you be all right?"

Emily nodded, "I think so." She managed a wan smile and then sighed, "I'll be fine, Mr West. It's just a lot to take in."

"I can understand that," he said gently, "you're strong, Emily. You'll get through this." He hugged her to him and continued, "I have some friends in Washington, they could use someone like you. If you didn't want to go back into nursing."

Emily eyed him thoughtfully, "May I think about it, Mr West?"

"Absolutely," he responded.

Colonel Fairchild was waiting for them at St Louis when The Wanderer pulled into the station, he smiled when the men introduced him to their passenger, "A pleasure to meet you at long last, Miss Worthing," he said. "Mr Gordon telegraphed me to let me know you were aboard. I understand I'm to thank you for your help with Mr West."

"No, sir," Emily flushed, "it was just luck I was aboard."

"Then I must count myself lucky. What are your plans now?"

"I suppose I shall re-apply to another hospital, Sir," Emily replied.

"Perhaps you would like to come to my home first," Colonel Fairchild said, "my daughter's home on a visit and I know she'd like to see you." This last was to West and Gordon.

"Tess?" Artemus's face lit up, "I'd like to see her too, Colonel. May we join you for dinner tonight?"

"That would be perfect, Mr Gordon." Colonel Fairchild smiled, "would you accompany me to my house, Miss Worthing. I'm sure you'd like to bathe and my daughter can help you find a dress."

A crimson flush crept up Emily's face and she looked down at her toes, to her surprise it was Artemus who laid his hand on her shoulder, "Go with him, Emily," he said gently, "we'll see you later."

Swallowing the sudden edge of fear that curled in her stomach, Emily nodded and took the Colonel's arm.

She needn't have worried, a young brunette with dazzling blue eyes met them and Emily found herself being helped from the carriage. "This is Emily Worthing," the Colonel explained, "she was a guest on The Wanderer."

"You'll want a bath first then," the woman replied, "I'm Tess."

"Emily," she replied, suddenly overwhelmed by the attention.

Two hours later Emily was sitting in front of Teresa's mirror having her hair styled, "This is far too ostentatious," she was complaining, "you're spoiling me."

"From what my father tells me, you need a little spoiling." Tess replied, she was sitting on the bed, applying lipstick. She looked across at Emily, "I heard that you were working for Dr Loveless."

Emily nodded, suddenly not trusting herself to speak, the memory of that awful night suddenly overwhelming her. As if sensing this Tess dismissed the maid and came to sit on the stool opposite, "Was it truly awful?"

Emily nodded again, her nose hurting, for one terrible moment she thought she'd dissolve into tears. Suddenly, Tess's arms were around her, "It's all right," Tess murmured, "cry if you want."

Emily laid her forehead on Tess's shoulder and felt the tears slide down her cheeks, Tess's arm was around her and she was holding her close, murmuring softly. Eventually, Emily regained enough composure to sit up, and Tess handed her a handkerchief. As Emily wiped her eyes, Tess said softly, "I read part of the file, what Loveless did to the members of staff at the Sanatorium was inhuman."

"There was so much _blood_," Emily whispered, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Tess replied, she squeezed Emily's hand, "but you survived. Hold onto that, Emily. You're stronger than him."

Emily managed a wan smile, "Don't feel very strong at the moment."

Tess nodded and then she said, "Look, I've got three weeks leave ahead of me, why don't you stay here. Then you can decide what you want to do."

"I was going to apply to a hospital," Emily replied doubtfully.

"I think you should have a little holiday," Tess responded, "you've been through hell."

Emily swallowed, "You don't have to do this. It's very kind of you-"

"Kind, nothing. You came in on The Wanderer. Mr West and Mr Gordon speak very highly of you – they don't do that for everyone. So, for the next couple of weeks at least, I'm going to be looking after you," Tess gave her a final hug, "now let's get you dressed."

"Nothing too fancy," Emily insisted, although when Tess brought out a beautiful pink and gold organza gown with a high neckline and lace at the neck and sleeves her resolve shattered. The maids helped them dress and Emily stared at the two of them in the full-length mirror. "Are you all right?" Tess asked.

"Just speechless," Emily managed a weak smile, "I've never owned anything this pretty in my life."

Tess smiled, "Let me apply some make-up to that bruise and then we can go and join the gentlemen for supper."

It was Artemus who saw her first, as they came down the stairs, his jaw dropped when he saw her. She looked up, saw his eyes on her and a crimson flush crept up her face, Artemus cleared his throat, "Emily, you look lovely."

If possible the blush deepened, she swallowed and took the hand he offered. Meanwhile Jim had taken Tess's hand and tucked it under his arm, Artemus curled his fingers around Emily's and said, "Shall we go into dinner, Sweetheart?"

She smiled and allowed him to lead her into the dining room.


End file.
